fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Days Under the Rain
New Duo - Open! Gate of the Ram! Aries! The Golden Key in Layla hands shined, and Aries jump over the great bandit. She attacked him with several wool shots, and attacked with a kick on the stomach - I'm sorry... - With what? - Layla screamed - Blue Water! The brush exploded in blue ink, that transformed into water. The bandits fall into the the train's cold floor. Layla attacked them with the whip - We are a good team – said Layla - Yes Leonard released a wave of Red Fire, and one of them bandits fall to the floor in flames. Leonard smiled - Pretty Little Girl... - said a voice - Its behind me, no? - asked Layla Leonard make “yes” with the head Layla throwed herself to the floor. Several needles flies above her, and are easily destroyed by another Red Fire wave - Yellow Thunder Leonard attacked the last bandit with a shining lightning, and, after that, Layla smiled to him Fantasia - Sometimes – said Leroy, climbing in the table – I feel the peoples who hates me - First – said Layla – You're drunk, Leroy. Second, we're not intimates to you talk about your personal life with me - What? Layla lefted the chair and walk in the Main Street of Magnolia. The peoples love so much the Fantasia Parade, and the music are in the command of the streets. Leroy and his friends are drunk and dancing in the street. In fact, Leroy is a good mage, but becomes drunk so easily... - Layla! - Dallas screamed, approaching – I don't see you during the Parade - I choosed to not participate... And you? - I have been a Fairy a long time ago – said Dallas, with an sad expression – Now, I'm only the helper Dallas is, out of Layla's Team, one of the few peoples that her make contact frequently, and he telled her the whereabouts about his guild lefting “''I remember the day. August 2, X887. My last mission its to stop a Dark Mage that is attacking a town in the east. The battle was hard, and I defeated him, but he attacked me with an Anti-Link. My Magic are wasted in the same day... Its hard and painful in the beginning, but, with the time, I learned how to live without the Magic Power'”''' - Dallas – Layla said – Let's eat something? The Letter The Blossom Restaurant are opened and full of people. Dallas requested the most expensive options, and the waiter come with them in high speed. They're occupied with the great quantity of peoples - So... Layla – said Dallas – I heared from Cecyl that the third mission of the newest Fairy Tail Duo was a success - Yes – Layla said - What the mission? - Our mission its to protect a fortune of Jewels from a proeminent bandits group. Are twenty-seven bandits, but only four are Mages. And them have only ridiculous magics. Its so easy - Your words are the words of a people with a powerful magic, but you depends of the Spirits, and summon more than one at the same time is tiring - Yes, but I have my whip - The whip is magical? - Yes... Its a gift for my first sucessful mission in my times as one of the Twelve Apprentices - What's the mission? - Our are sended to a great town, in the Order's proximites. The town had been destroyed by an mage, that all named the “Dark Hole” - He use Gravity Magic? - Yes. The fight it's hard, with bleed out so much on this day... The only one that a remember resisting Dark Hole powers are Helena, the Child of Libra - Libra is not a Spirit with Gravity Magic powers? - Most specifically, Gravity Change – said Layla – Libra is attacking Dark Hole, and, in the same time, protecting us from his magic effects, to make our free for attack he. I have a whip, but its a normal whip - And? - The Battle, in truly, occurred for an entire day. From the sunrise of a Saturday, to the sunrise of the following Sunday - Wow... - We are only twelve childs. We have any great powers to have an balanced battle. He was not using all his power against us. As much as we were pests bothering him, Dark Hole not wished to kill us - After all, you were children. That would be a horrible murder - Well, after all, one can say that when the sun rised to the sky, he was in perfect condition, and we almost dead. At that point, just me, Helen, Di and Thor were just standing. The others had been unconscious had time - And as you won? - Helena used the rest of her magic to open the Gate of the Libra, to Libra support us. I still had magic, but is so little that I prefered to use the Whip. Di and Thor were worse. Di struggled and still had a little magic in the body, but Thor ... He was no magic to open the Gate of the Lion, and moreover had his right arm and leg broken and an injured eye, but continued fighting. It made me admire him deeply. In the end, we united our powers and Thor summoned Leo. The Lion attacked Dark Hole with a powerful light, that destroyed a black hole that him was creating. And, in the end, our professor give to us four weapons. My weapon is this magical whip - Ms. Layla Novallion? - Asked a girl She is a short girl, with a wavy red hair, with a letter in her hand - Yes - You're friend of Mr. Leonard, no? - Yes - Delivery it to him The girl putted the letter on the table, and exit the Restaurant. Layla, feeling suspicious, opened the letter Dear Leonard As you know, March 3 is coming. And as you also know very well, is this time that the Sky Feas takes place, and the things here in Ka Elm are agitated. Many believers of the Cult are being threatened by the Church of Zentopia, because are we going against their creed This year, to celebrate the great growth of the Cult of Brÿn, we will make a small family reunion here in Ka Elm, in this weekend. All will come, and I thought about calling you to do a little participation, though I know that you will not come Your beloved brother, Nikolas Mikael Layla and Dallas finished the reading, surpresed - LEONARD HAVE A BROTHER!? The Decission Leonard and Misty are talking the the multide when Dallas and Layla finded them. The two are sitting on an table next to the main street, when the Parade occurred - Layla! Dallas! - Misty said, when view the two approaching – C'mon. Sit here with us - Leonard – Layla showed the letter, and put it on the table – A girl appeared on the Blossom Restaurant, searching for you. Her give us this letter, and obviously, like a good gossip girl, I readed that and this letter surprised me! - Your have a brother and don't tell us? - Dallas asked - Yes – Misty – Leonard have two brothers and one sister - What!? - Layla screamed, attracting bad looks to them – We are from the same Team and you not tell me about your family!? - My family is a problematic mage family – Leonard said with a sad expression – After my parents death, the situation became more hard. And when Sandria died, I runaway from home... - Who is Sandria? - My dead sister. My family is big, and big families are full of envy. My fathers are the political leaders of Ka Elm, a city in the extreme north. I'm the middle son. Before me, have the oldest son, Nikolas and my sister, Angelica. After me, borned Raphael and Sandria. My dad are killed during a rebellion of the people, and my mother commited suicide after this. Nikolas started to control the town. But Sandria became ill, and his constantly obssession with the Cult of Brÿn, the religion of the town, prevented him to become worried about the ill. Six months passed, and she died. After this, I runned away from Ka Elm, and finded Fairy Tail, here, in Magnolia - Leonard... Read the letter Leonard opened the letter, readed that with speed, and, after this, teared the letter into pieces of paper, and suspired - You will go to the Family Reunion? - No – Leonard – I hate my fucking family, and I recuse to go to this trap named Family Reunion! - Trap? Leonard, is your family, no a pack of hungry wolves waiting for you to be their dinner - Yes! They are! - Leonard... If you are feeling dismay to go... I can go to you, to give friendly support - Layla, is not a question to... - Leonard – said Dallas – They are your family. If your laces bonds with them are broken, please, fix it! Leonard stopped, and, after other suspire, lefted the chair and look into Layla's eyes - I will go to the Family Reunion – said Leonard - Good – said Misty - But I only go if yours go with me! - WHAT!? - Screamed the three - Yes. Dallas, Layla, and Misty, your three come with me to Ka Elm, my homeland, the City Under the Eternal Rain! - Eternal Rain... - Layla suspired – Serious? - Yes. The Rain that afflicts Ka Elm never stops. I never viewed only a unique sunny day during my childhood - Good, Layla – said Misty – You're happy? - Yeah, you bring us to a waterful weekend – said Dallas Unexpected Problems on the Way to Ka Elm In the Train, the three mages and ex-mage are looking to each another, but they don't talk on all the way to Ka Elm - We are approaching – said Leonard - How you know this? – asked Layla - The air. He city is under an endless and cold rain. The air is much thin and cold than it was when we lefted Magnolia - Okay – said Misty – When we arrive at the city, what we do? Go to Leonard's old house? - Yes – said Dallas - No – said Leonard – It's a house. It's a castle - Castle? - Layla smiles – Like a king's castle? - No. Like a noble's castle. The king lives in a palace, genius! - Beautiful! - Layla cried of joy – The castle of a great and handsome King! - Your listened what him said? - Misty questioned - Leonard, said me about a thing! Your brother, he was handsome and a poweful mage - Handsome, you have to judge – Leonard said – But him is powerful - OH MY GOD! I WILL MARRY WITH THE MOST HANDSOME AND POWERFUL MAGE OF THE NORTH! - Marry? Someone talk about marriage? - Dallas - She is truly feeling the magic of love, no? - Misty The wave of cold engulfed the train, and the air becomes cold. The thunder rumbles outside and a shining white lightning appeared. The cold rain started to fall - What the fuck occurred here? It's a sunny day, one second after, whe are in a cold storm! - Layla screamed - I sais it – Leonard – The rain never stops. Is Magic. We don't known exactly the motive, but this spell can't be destroyed - What? - Misty looked to the sky, and, in a empty space between two clouds, she sighted part of a great purple Magic Circle - This Magic Circle is active until my grandparents born. Existed here for so long that any people in the City give importance, but the tourists will be impressioned. Any people known how the Circle still working, but, when your enter in its territory, you will fall into the eternal rain - The town's people don't known any form of Dispelling Magic to destroy the Eternal Rain? - Dallas - All the magica attacks on the Circle don't work properly. It engulfs the city and some more territory. Is a colossal Magic Circle, and the only known magic to dispel it is Moon Drip - But the Storm prevents the Moon to appear, and without the moonlight, is impossible to cast the Moon Drip – Layla said - Yes – Leonard said, with sadness – The Rain can't be stopped by magical means. And the town's people like the Rain. The Eternal Rain brings fame to the town A explosion occurred, and the Train suddenly stopped, and all the peoples fall to the ground with the impact force. The wagon door exploded and are shooted far A boy with a black mask appeared, with other six behind him - Now, pass all the jewels, and anyone left here injuried - What the fuck? - Misty said, raising from the floor – You are crazy - Shut up the mouth, bitch! - A red flame appeared on the boys hands – I'm a mage - I am too – Misty said - And I – Layla said - I too – Leonard said The boy screamed, and the eyes expression are of full surprised - Leo... Leonard? - The surprise are substitued by rage – I WILL KILL YOU! - Open! Gate of the Rabbit! Lepus! A silver light engulfed the wagon, and a girl with a long silver hair appeared. She have silver eyes, and wearing a silver bikini, with silver rabbit paws as shoes and a white tiara, adorned with white rabbit ears - This is a new Spirit? - Leonard asked - Yes. I received her as a gift from my last mission - Thanks, Layla! - Lepus embraced Layla with all the force she have – I still waiting for a use time! - Ridiculous! - A girl starts to laugh – Light Beam! - Black Dark! Leonard attacked with a beam of black ink, that transforms into dark mist, and engulfed and destroyed the light - The battle starts here! - Misty showed her belt, with several vials, full of magical perfume – Feel the fairies mist! The seven masked ones run in the three direction, and Dallas still on the ground - Fire Perfume! Misty shooted a red vial, that exploded in red flames - River Flow! A girl attacked with a great river of water that flooded the wagon - Cyan Ice! Leonard touched the brush on the water, and the cyan ink spreaded on the water, and advanced in the maskeds direction. When reached them, the water transformed into ice - Lightning Whip! Layla's magical whip attacked two maskeds like a lighning, and one of them jumped - Slashing Steel Sword! Nine steel blades fall in Layla direction - Circular Defense! The whip spinned around her, and the swords are ricocheted to other directions - Eletric Perfume! - Red Fire! The flames and the rays joined in a colorful blast of flames bounded by lightnings - Steel Shield! A metallic shield appeared, and is destroyed by the blast, but the blast are destroyed too - Wood Make! Splinters! Wood barbs flied through the wagon, but are stopped by Lepus, who attacked all them with an great speed, and after that, attacked the steel boy, and tried to attack a girl - Dark Blast! The darkness engulfed all, and Lepus fell to the ground. The peoples on the wagon are scared, and are leaving the wagon through the doors - Bombs! Three explosions occurred, next to the three Fairy Tail Mages, but they still strong - Rock Shower! Several rocks are shooted, but... - Defense Perfume! An white mist engulfed the mages, and the rocks collided in it - IAAAAAAAH! The Mages run to the masked ones. Leonard attacked three with the Blue Water, and two jumped, but Layla catched one with the whip and pushed him to the ground, making him colliding with other. Misty attacked the one who jumped with the Fire Perfume, and him fall to the ground. - Bitches! - Screamed the leader – Girls! The two girls joined the hands - Unison Raid! - What the fuck? - Misty screamed - River of the Night! Two great beams of darkness and water joined together, to become a great blast of black water, that advances in their direction The wagon was completely devastated, with the roof destroyed, and the walls breaked. The rain was falling inside... Layla eyes shined - Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius! The mermaid appeared inside a great wave of water, that assimilated the beam to it, and Aquarius, with a scream, attacked and striked the two girls with a poweful water blast Only the leader lefted - FLAMING TORNA... Misty punches him on the face with full force, and the boy falled to the ground, unconcious. The masked dropped on the floor Leonard stop, surprised - BITCH! - Aquarius screamed – I'm in a date with my new boyfriend, and you summoned me? - Oh, fuc... Aquarius attacked the three with a water beam - The next time, I will kill you! Aquarius disappared in a glowing golden light, and Layla Sweet Home - Where Raphael is? - Asked a girl, inside the Castle – Is the Family Lunch, and him not arrived yet! - I don't known – Nikolas said, with a smile, with a Yellow Orb on his hand - I known Leonard opened the Castle Gates, and, with Raphael, now unmasked, in his hands, and Layla, Misty and Dallas behind him - Leonard! - Nikolas happily screamed – You come! And... - RAPHAEL! - Screamed the girl Leonard lefted Raphael on the floor, and girl catched him on her hands - Bastard! Its your brother, and you... - He assaulted the train with his friends – Leonard said – We only putted him on his correct place - Its a bad creation, ham! - Misty said, entering in the building – Good home... - Leonard... Your... The girl lefted with Raphael on her handsome - My cousin – Leonard said – So pretty, as her is ever... - Leonard! Nikolas down the stairs and reached the brother - You come! - Yes, I come. But I am regretful whit this decision - Sir Nikolas! - Screamed one of the servants – Dante is calling you to a particular reunion - Particular? - Nikolas smiled – This is my Castle. Nothing is particular to me! The Yellow Orb starts to levitate on his hand - Parallel Worlds! The Orb shined in a golden light and was divided in several yellow orbs. Nikolas chosed one of them, and a boy appeared - What Leonard do? - Dante screamed – My sister come with an uncuncious Raphael, and said that Leonard has beated him - No! - Screamed Layla, in the front of the Yellow Orb – We beated him! - And she are... - My friend – Leonard said, with a smile – She is Layla. And her Leonard aponted to Misty - Her is Misty. And this boy is Dallas Dante is visibly angry, but Lacrima Vision ended and the Orbs shined, and are joined in only one again, and Nikolas catched it - Come with me, people! The Family is waiting for us! Movement of Zentopia Embla stopped. The Cathedral of Zentopia are in full silence, but her heared something - Is this – Luichel said – Go now to Belladonna and Jasmine. Follow our plans When the two mens are out of the room, Embla entered, and Luichel, sitted on a great golden and red chair, looked to her, with a happy expression - My friend – Luichel said, with a smile – What you doing here, in this hour? - You are talking about what with that two? - Nothing, only a simple mission... - Mission? - Yeah – He stood and catched a wine bottle, and filled a cup – A Glass of Wine? - No – Embla said, with a determination face – What mission? - You known that the Cult of Brÿn are gaining space on Fiore, no? - Yes - They are against our creed – Luichel drinked some wine – They believe that all the Sins you commited have been renagated, and renagate the sins are the opposite of our creed, because we believe that the sins exist in the heart, but we need to atone them by helping the others - Are only view points of religion - No. We have informations that the Cult is planing a attack against Zentopia - They don't are crazy to make a attack on Zentopia - Yes, they are. I sended the two Priests to two towns that have the most high members concentration, but, for the main town, I don't find anyone capacited, but, you are so interested... - What? I need to go to the main town - Yes. This is my order – Luichel smiled – Go to Ka Elm, and discover their plains